ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Spells
This is a list of spells Gwen used in the original series and in Alien Force. Spells used in the original series *'Emocha Objectia' - Conjures bright blue glowing energy blasts. (However when Gwen is in a Hazmat suit it acts as balloon spell.) *'Seco Sofom' - Controls three objects telekinetically *'Apendeja Ragoria' - It retracts stretched objects or appendages and immobilizes target for short periods of time *'Reanima Flordanica' - Causes plants to grow *'Reanima Dynamica' - Generates sparks *'Amorous Infecta' - Causes animals to fall in love with the target *'Bellom Hokoro Mazorom' - Causes silverware to come alive *'Zephyrious Expectorium Perpétua' - Creates a sustained whirlwind in air to propel the caster in air or act as a makeshift shield *'Teewat Legora' - Creates a twister that can be launched at the target *'Menna Dorong' - Shoots flames from the hands of the magician *'Merfuchus Merduntus' - Creates magical energy blasts. *'Kimo Chaa'- It shoots multiple blasts of bright yellow glowing energy *'Artem Forcems' - Turns around objects *'Forcus Nebuli' - Creates a bright blue glowing force field that reflects unusually strong rays of energy. *'Fundickitus Metalalorca'- It can capture the enemy by wrapping him or her into metal ropes *'Fundickitus Metalorca'- It lifts a heavy metal object to be thrown at the target *'Galaeus Disruptus'- It creates a really strong wind *'Terra Tremo Eradicko '- Breaks a nearby structure and causes the rubble to fly at the enemy *'Camaflet Vaporis' - It creates a huge amount of steam to be used for cover *'Aquata Risa Spackwata- '''Forms high pressure waterspouts under the target to prevent it from moving *'Twista Cometitis''' - It creates a really strong defense spell like a guardian totem. However, it can also give the caster enhanced strength *'Twistas Hotina' - Bends and breaks pipes. *'Interdamotor Elavator '- Fires an explosive beam of energy. *'Transferra Identica2x' - allows you to switch body with your chosen target *'Benates Egates Exites'- Creates a tornado that attacks the target and carries them away Spells used in Alien Force *'Ocktoon- '''gives life to anything the sorcerer or sorceress desires. *'Ocktoon Eradikor'''- gives life to a picture or drawing. *'Reverto Maeos Opsmihi'- helps the magician regain their magical abilities and powers if drained from them. *'Trabone-' creates an unusually strong whirlwind *'Ortis Expositis '- summons a spell book from a place to the caster's hand. The latter word is used to search for certain spells in the book. *'Quis quandum era maflictus, iem feachus mas redentegero, quis venit pro mas mesquam essei - '''triangle-shaped portal that enables the caster to travel through time. *'Tempestus-''' enables the caster to manipulate, generate, create and control water at will and mold it into a variety of shapes Trivia *Gwen's magic doesn't work properly in a Hazmat suit. *Actually, Gwen started learning magic in A Change of Face but it was not until Under Wraps that she started using them, albeit disastrously due to her Hazmat suit. The first spell she used correctly was 'Aquata Risa Spackwata'. *Out of the list of spells, only one spell, 'Emocha Objectia' has been used more than once in separate episodes, Under Wraps, Be Afraid of the Dark, and The Visitor. However, it was assumed to be an air spell due to the first two times Gwen used it in her Hazmat suit, causing it to inflate, but it was revealed to be an energy blast spell in the latter episode. But in the caption in the Visitor, Emocha had spelled as 'Elocha Objectia'. *In the episode Big Fat Alien Wedding, the Sludges are not surprised to see Gwen's powers, most likely because they assumed she was of alien descent, which proved true in What Are Little Girls Made Of?. *It is revealed that in the two-part season four finale "Ben 10 Vs. The Negative 10", that when Gwen is at the full peak of her powers, she is able to hover in the air. *Gwen's magical aura, which often appears around her hands when she recites a spell, is portrayed as bright blue in earlier episodes but later the color changes to a more noticeable tint of cyan. *In 'What are little girls made of' Grandma Verdona said that there is no such thing as Magic but how could the Archamada Book gives Gwen powers or how could she use Magic when Charmcater absorbed all her powers?? Category:Magic